AlicexHatter123 Prompts
by sheerpoetry
Summary: A series of drabbles based on prompted artwork by the lovely and talented Tell-Me-Lies on deviantart. Each piece matches a frame of her art.
1. Chapter 1

**#1—"When you say nothing at all"**

Alice had become quite comfortable with the Mad Hatter recently. Their afternoon teas were no longer chaperoned by the Hare, nor was she forced to "clean cup and move down" before she could take a single sip. Yes, their teas were quite different now. And, as Alice discovered, quite pleasant.

Alice and Reggie sat down together to enjoy a cup of tea one wonderful afternoon in Wonderland. The table was cluttered with the usual array of tea cups and pots, some steaming, others not. They happily chatted as each prepared his or her cup: milk, sugar, honey. They reached for the single spoon resting between them. There was a quick brush of fingertips and both hands vanished from the table. Reggie indicated the spoon with a sweep of his hand. "Ladies first."  
"Thank you," Alice replied sheepishly. She quietly stirred her tea, then replaced the spoon. Reggie followed suit.

They turned to look at each, both about to speak. Alice instead picked up her cup, turning away. Reggie coughed softly to the side.

On the table, their fingers almost met.


	2. Chapter 2

**#2—"Losing my religion"**

Alice was upset. Mad. Angry. Livid. And Reginald had no idea why.

"Alice—"

"I don't understand how you could possibly..." The yelling continued.

"Alice, if you'll just—" Reggie tried again. This was becoming ridiculous.

"And another thing, Mister..." Alice ranted, raved, her face growing exceedingly red. This was coupled with pointing finger.

Reggie sighed, deciding to take matters into his own hands. "ALICE!" She stopped, mid-rant. He gathered her closer to him. "I'm sorry," he said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**#3—Frog**

"Should we?" Asked Alice, curious.

"Well. It's something new, that's for sure. I don't believe I've ever seen anything of the such," replied Reginald.

"I have. I don't know how much good came of it, though," mused Alice.

"I don't see how it could hurt anything." Reggie was ever the adventurous one. "I wonder how it tastes?"

They looked down at the two vials labeled "drink me" resting on the table, one blue and one orange. Reggie picked up the vial of orange liquid, eyeing it closely. Alice was still muttering something to his left. "Why don't we just...try it?" Reggie suggested. Alice raised an eyebrow. He shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen?"


	4. Chapter 4

**#4—Ribbon**

Alice was shopping. In Wonderland, on her own finally. She had somehow convinced Reginald to stay behind. Today was a day of indulgences. She had plans for tonight, after all.

Alice first visited the salon. Her hair had been neglected recently and needed a bit of attention. She made a few more stops before heading to the dressmaker's, picking up some fresh flowers, a pair of gloves, and a few yards of ribbon. Finally, Alice went to pick up her dress.

Alice looked herself over in the mirror. Alice had gathered her curls with a section of ribbon, adorned with a crown of flowers. Her hands were gloved, accented once again with the crimson ribbon, the remainder of which she wore as a necklace, with its long ends draped down her back. And the dress was a masterpiece. It was a sheer confection of pink: drapes of smooth fabric, ruffles, and ribbon, shrugged slightly off the shoulder.

Reginald was waiting patiently when she finally emerged. The normally animated man was stunned into silence.

"How do I look?"

It was a few moments before Reggie could even form a response. He fully composed himself before answering. "Beautiful."


	5. Chapter 5

**#5—"Together we're both alone"**

It had been a busy day in Wonderland. Walking, shopping, dining. Tea. Alice was exhausted. After a refreshing cup of tea, Reggie was ready to hit the town again.

"It's been such a _busy_ day," Alice said, sighing into an overstuffed chair and slipping off her shoes.

"But there's still so much to do," began Reggie, who was doing the salsa.

"Wouldn't you rather just stay in and…relax?" Suggested Alice with a soft smile.

Reggie understood. "Now that you mention it, it _does_ sound nice…"


	6. Chapter 6

**#6—"Hanging"**

Reginald heard a scream in the garden. Fearing the worst, he rushed outside. Alice stood, pointing at a spot between the carrots and cabbage, shrieking. "Alice, what in the—?"

"GET IT! GET IT, _RIGHT NOW_!" Alice pointed more forcefully and shrieked louder.

Reggie approached the designated area and found a small, harmless garden snake, coiled and trembling. "Alice, it's just a little—"

She was right behind him, clenching his vest. "Oh, Reggie. I don't care what it is. _Please_ just take it _away_."

Reggie disentangled himself and placed a light kiss on Alice's forehead. "I'll take care of it. Why don't you go inside?"

Alice hugged him and took off.

Later that evening, Reggie was recounting the event to the Hare. By his account, Reggie had swooped in to the rescue.

"He did _nothing_ of the sort," Alice assured the Hare as she brought in the steaming tea cups. "He just took care of a little snake, is all."

Reggie chuckled and winked at the Hare as Alice returned to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**#8—"The stuff that dreams are made on"**

Reginald had convinced Alice to go out on the boat. It was a beautiful day on the river: the sun was shining, there was a cool breeze, and the dogwoods were in bloom, sprinkling the water with tiny pink petals. Alice wore a comfortable white dress and had slipped a pink flower into her hair. She carried a lace shawl with matching parasol and book.

The day carried on at a leisurely pace: Alice read while Reggie steered and alternately napped. Once, Alice looked up from her book to find Reggie staring at her. A moment passed between them before she asked what he found so interesting.

"You," was his only reply.


	8. Chapter 8

**#9—"Circus circus"**

"Reggie, it looks like a _circus_ in here!" Alice exclaimed as she entered the house.

"Of course, my dear. Whatever would you expect?" Reggie glanced up from his decorating. "Oh! But you're not dressed!"

Alice looked down at her dress then over to the Hare for clarification. He shrugged. "We're having a party. Your, erm, _outfit_ is in the guest room," the Hare provided before hopping off toward the library. A few seconds later, a crash echoed down the hall.

"My outfit?" Alice didn't think she was liking the sound of this.

"Why, of course!" Reggie was, it seemed, stringing together several decks of cards for no apparent reason. He was surrounded by piles of popcorn and peanuts. He looked up at Alice. "I made it _especially_ for you." Reggie was looking quite intently at her eyes. "I do believe," he added softly, "that it will look ever so lovely with your eyes."

Reggie chuckled to himself, thinking of what he had made for Alice. It _did _compliment her lovely eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**#9—"Circus circus"**

"Reggie, it looks like a _circus_ in here!" Alice exclaimed as she entered the house.

"Of course, my dear. Whatever would you expect?" Reggie glanced up from his decorating. "Oh! But you're not dressed!"

Alice looked down at her dress then over to the Hare for clarification. He shrugged. "We're having a party. Your, erm, _outfit_ is in the guest room," the Hare provided before hopping off toward the library. A few seconds later, a crash echoed down the hall.

"My outfit?" Alice didn't think she was liking the sound of this.

"Why, of course!" Reggie was, it seemed, stringing together several decks of cards for no apparent reason. He was surrounded by piles of popcorn and peanuts. He looked up at Alice. "I made it _especially_ for you." Reggie was looking quite intently at her eyes. "I do believe," he added softly, "that it will look ever so lovely with your eyes."

Reggie chuckled to himself, thinking of what he had made for Alice. It _did _compliment her lovely eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**#20—"Calliope"**

[This is a continuation of #9, "Circus circus."]

Alice could not believe her eyes when she saw what was laid across the bed. The only explanation Alice could provide was that she was the entertainment for the evening. In fact, knowing Reggie, this was probably the case.

Well, she simply could _not_ go out dressed in that…_creation_ of his! It simply wasn't _proper_!

But it _was_ the most lovely shade of blue. And she'd always secretly loved feathers. "Could I, maybe?" Alice mused to herself.

Alice decided she could and she _did_. She carefully donned the slinky garment, tugging it snugly in place. She filled in her make-up, adding a sweep of blue on her eyelids. The hair was next, swept into a chic up-do to allow for the hat. There was _one more thing_… Alice looked in the mirror, turning. _Everything _is_ covered_, she thought, rather admiring herself.

There was a knock on the door. "Ready, cricket? The guests are here."

"I'll be right out!" Alice promised. She was _sure_ to make an entrance tonight!


	11. Chapter 11

**#16—"Dirty jokes"**

[This one is after #9 and #20, i.e. _revenge_.]

Alice _adored_ themed parties. Reginald enjoyed _any_ party. Needless to say, they were both very excited to be attending the birthday bash for none other than the Queen herself. She was, as the invitation announced, turning 29. Reggie merely rolled his eyes and told Alice this was not the first time she had celebrated that particular milestone. "What she should really do," Reggie advised, "is have an _unbirthday_."

Alice, knowing full well she could not leave Reginald to construct one of his _creations_, took charge of costumes for the event. Taking into account Reg's affinity for his gloves and distinguished stature, she believed she had come up with the _perfect_ outfit. Alice thought Reggie looked quite dashing in the dark blue sailor uniform. Naturally, he begged to differ. "Nonsense," Alice admonished. "You look positively perfect! And," she added, turning to the box, "it has a hat!"

Reggie took it from her, examining it from all sides before handing it back with distaste. "_That_ is _not_ a hat."

"Sure it is. You'll look _swell_. Just put it on. _Please_." Alice smiled, knowing full well he could never resist her.

Reggie sighed and donned the hat. "You could have _at least_ found a _bigger_ one. I don't know if I feel quite right in this." He checked his reflection and titled his head. "It seems like something is _missing_."

Behind him, Alice rolled her eyes. "You look _great_, let's go!"

"Wait, what are _you_ wearing?" Reggie eyed her trench coat curiously and, if he was honest with himself, a bit enviously.

"You'll see," she said, winking. "Now let's _go_!"

As soon as they were through the door, Alice dragged Reggie toward the photographer. "Oh, let's take a picture!" She hadn't, Reggie noticed, yet removed her coat. They made their way to the appointed area, which was surprisingly empty. Reggie was once again checking himself in the mirror and didn't notice Alice unbuckling the floor-length trench coat.

"Okay, you two: SMILE!" The photographer interrupted.

Alice grabbed Reggie, who had no time to recover before the man snapped the photo.


	12. Chapter 12

**#10—"Misappropriation of funds"**

"Just keep walking. Chin up. You're just like everyone else. Just. Keep. Walking."

"But Reggie, I—" whispered Alice.

"SSSH!" Reginald cut her off. "Head straight for the door. Don't look back."

Alice obeyed and they walked right out the door. No alarms sounded. No policemen chased them. They had gotten away clean.

Reggie immediately dumped the bags when they got home to examine their loot. Every possible country and region was represented.

Alice could finally speak. "I still don't understand why you needed so much _tea_."


	13. Chapter 13

**#11—"Phantasmagoria"**

They _really_ should not have tried to cut through Tulgey Wood. It had grown dark and it seemed they were walking in circles. Alice could have _sworn_ they had already passed that sign. And it had been pointing in the opposite direction.

There was a noise behind them and both Alice and Reginald stopped. There was someone—or _something_—directly behind them.

"Reggie…that's not the—" Alice's grip on his arm tightened. "—the Cheshire Cat, is it?"

Reggie shot a glance behind them. Alice's was _not_ turning around. "No, I'm afraid it's not. I—I'm not quite sure what it is."

"Well, I don't think I want to find out," Alice ventured.

Reggie nodded. "Agreed." No one had ever fled Tulgey Wood faster.

The visitors gone, the glowing apparition shrugged and turned to the others. "I was just going to point out…" She gestured to the blinking EXIT sign.

"I think they got the message," another assured her.


	14. Chapter 14

**#13—"Something for the weekend"**

To an innocent onlooker, the scene would have looked much like one from a movie set. Alice was thinking it might quite possibly be the most ridiculous thing she'd ever done. That aside, she was having the most fun she had experienced in a while.

It had been raining in Wonderland for almost an entire week. Both Reginald and Alice were getting a little stir-crazy, so Reggie devised an adventure they could experience indoors. Alice was merely given instructions to "dress for sunny weather" and told to wait in the kitchen room. When Reggie finally emerged to collect her, he produced driving gloves and hat for Alice and another set of gloves and a pair of goggles for himself. Alice raised her eyebrows in question, but knew better than to ask. She obediently donned her motoring wear and was led to the bathroom. Reggie gallantly threw open the door and motioned Alice inside.

Alice's eyes were immediately drawn to the mammoth bathtub, which had, apparently, decided it wanted to be an automobile and sprouted a steering wheel. Cushions served as seats. Reggie offered Alice his hand and lifted her into the passenger seat of the "motor car." (In reality, Alice hiked her skirts up and lifted her leg over the side of the tub. She was just happy Reggie hadn't cut "doors" into it.) Eager to get on with their drive, Reggie hopped behind the wheel. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He exclaimed before exiting the tub.

Alice then saw the giant electric fan against the wall. "Oh, he's _not_…" Alice whispered.

She should have known better. Reggie flipped the fan on to some obscene speed, which created something quite akin to a wind tunnel effect in the small room. "Turn it down!" Alice yelled over the gust."

Reggie, still standing by the fan, couldn't quite hear her. "WHAT?"

"TURN. IT. DOWN!!!!"

He got it this time and obeyed before returning to the tub. Instead of feeling caught in the midst of a tornado, Alice now had the sensation of cruising down a highway. She sighed and settled into her seat. "Pretty nice, right?" Reggie asked as he put an arm around Alice. She only nodded and snuggled against him. Reggie smiled before gesturing around the room. "I mean, just look at this _scenery_!" Only then did Alice notice the paintings and photographs covering the walls of the bathroom. There were pictures of the desert, the rainforest, the countryside, cities, monuments.

"It _is_ splendid!" Alice had to concede.


	15. Chapter 15

**#14—"Shut the door"**

Alice looked up from her book, sure she had heard a knock at the door. She listened, but there was nothing. A moment later, she heard it again. Quite annoyed at having been disrupted, Alice got to her feet and went to the door. As she was turning the knob, Reggie came sprinting in and slid to a stop against the door. "Don't," he breathed. "Open…the…door."

"Don't be silly," Alice chided. "I'm sure it's just—" At that moment, great green tentacles worked the door open. Alice gasped. Reggie pushed harder against the door, joined by Alice. "Reggie! What _is_ that?" She was squished against him in an entirely improper manner. And, despite the circumstances, Reggie was enjoying it. "_Reggie_!"

He looked up. They were face-to-face—and _close_. "That, Alice, is the Jabberwock." This statement was punctuated by an extremely forceful attempt to breach the perimeter.

"The _what_? Isn't that thing supposed to live in the _Wood_? What in Wonderland is it doing _here_?"

"I may have tried to, um…kill it," Reggie murmured.

Alice turned her steely gaze on him. "You did _what_?"

"…once or twice," Reggie finished.

Alice was shaking her head. "Fine. How do we—" The door stopped rattling. "Oh. Well. I guess that ends that, then." Alice stood straight and backed away from the door. Reggie, however, looked even more panicked. "Whatever is the problem now?" asked Alice. "It's left."

"_Au contraire, ma Cherie_. It has gone to get the others."

"The…" Alice gulped. "_Others_?"

"Yes, the others! Don't you know the legend? The Jubjub bird, the Bandersnatch?"

"Oh. Them." Reggie nodded emphatically. "Right, then. What do we do now?"

"THE VORPAL BLADE!" Reggie exclaimed before running to the study.

"What?" Sometimes, Alice _really_ had no idea what he was talking about.

He turned around, running backward. "Big sword." He illustrated the length with his hands. "Magic or something, I think. It's the only weapon that…" The explanation trailed off as he entered the room. Shortly, he emerged with, sure enough, a very large sword. "Stand back," he directed Alice with a determined look.

"Do you even—" Alice jumped out of the way as he expertly parried and lunged in preparation for the beasts.

"You are in excellent hands," Reggie assured her with a wink. "I am a fencing _champion_."


	16. Chapter 16

**#17—"Virulence"**

"ACHOO!" Reginald could be heard throughout the entire house, the poor dear. Alice hurried the pot of tea along in the kitchen. She really wished there was more she could _do_, but poor Reggie kept insisting that it was only the pollen and he just needed tea. The shrill whistle of the pot grabbed her attention. Alice set the tray with Reggie's favorite cup, hoping that might cheer him a bit. "ACHOO!" A sneeze echoed through the house once again. Knowing it was against tea regulations, Alice drizzled an astonishing amount of honey in the steaming cup, in hopes that it would soothe the sick man who had been residing in her guest room for several days.

Everything ready, Alice hustled the tray to her patient, who was sleeping fitfully under the power of a fever. Alice stood at the door, watching him tossing and turning it what seemed like a small bed. He awoke with a start, catching Alice by surprise.

"Whatever is the—" Alice began, rushing to the bedside. She sat next to him, smoothing his hair from his damp face.

"There were these _plants_…" Reggie attempted, looking down at the tangle of sheets. "With these _vines_…" He looked back up at Alice. "And _you_ were there."

Alice handed him the cup of tea and patted his hand. "It will be okay, dear. It's just the fever."

Reggie nodded, settling back into the bed. "They were _vicious_," he added.


	17. Chapter 17

**#18—"The morning after the party"**

[This is the morning after the "circus circus"/"calliope" party...]

Alice looked around, surveying the damage. It looked like a herd of elephants had stampeded through, leaving disaster in their wake. (Considering the _theme_ of the party, this might have been an accurate description of what actually happened.) She had no idea so few people could wreak so much havoc. It was positively puzzling. Then again, those "few people" were crazier than a caravan of carnies.

She had, at the very least, had a _marvelous_ time. Alice was an absolute hit in the peacock costume. She proved to be the center of attention, which, to be honest, she didn't think Reggie had expected—or liked. If he had to do it over again, she suspected, she would have been a clown instead of a trapeze artist. But she enjoyed herself—and the attention.

For Alice, at least, everything had returned to normal. She was back in sensible clothes and had come to see what she could do to help in the aftermath. But there wasn't anyone home. Sure the party couldn't have carried on _that_ long, Alice ventured into the backyard and looked around. Still, there was no one in sight. Exasperated, Alice looked up at the sky. As her gaze traveled upward, she spotted a flash of orange among the branches of the big tree. "It couldn't _possibly_..." Alice said, squinting up into the tree. However, what one would think impossible is all too probable in Wonderland. Sure enough, Reggie was up in the tree, draped across several branches. "That is _exactly_ why I don't drink the Tweedles' punch or eat the Caterpillar's brownies. Now how in Wonderland do I get him down?" Alice looked around the backyard, not finding anything useful. She didn't want to startle him and cause him to fall. Alice looked back up at the tree, this time noticing another familiar form amid the branches. "Not you, too!" Alice exclaimed from the ground.

"_This_ me is three," said a voice to her right, as three sections of a cat appeared beside her.

"Thank _goodness_!" cried Alice, never so happy to see the puzzling creature. "Could you please go wake the Hatter and the Hare? I'm afraid they've—" Alice stopped as the Cat disappeared. "Oh! That darn cat!"

"I heard that," a smile said, as it floated up the tree.

"Thank you Mr. Cat!" Alice called back.

The Cheshire Cat somehow managed to rouse both Hatter and Hare without scaring them out of the tree, for which Alice was very grateful.

Reggie sat up slowly, rearranging his long limbs over the branches. The Hare hopped right up which, it seemed, he immediately regretted. The pair looked around, then at each other, puzzled. "Morning, gentlemen," called Alice from below. Their gaze ventured downward. "Did you sleep well?"

The Hare scratched at one of his long ears with his foot. Reggie ran a gloved hand through his tousled hair. They looked back down at Alice. "Not particularly," Reggie volunteered. Alice covered her giggles with her hand. "Alice, why are we in a tree?"

Alice was enjoying this immensely, now that they were in no danger. "Why not?" she responded, turning back toward the house. "Now, who wants breakfast?" she called over her shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

**#19—"Mood music"**

Reginald had promised Alice a day she would never forget. And, true to form, he had delivered. They had a lovely day on the town, a boat ride in the afternoon, and were now strolling through the park by the river. "Just one moment, snickerdoodle." Reggie stopped and seemed to be conversing quite seriously with a gaggle of ducks on the ledge.

"Um, Reggie..." He pulled a small baguette from his pocket, which he offered the fowl. They nodded their acceptance and Reg returned to Alice. "What was that all about?"

Reggie took her hand and pulled her to him in the waltz position. Behind them, the ducks began to serenade. Right on cue, Reggie began to dance with Alice. The pair was lit by the soft glow of the moon and moved in time with the music and the gentle sounds of the water. Reggie was really quite a wonderful dancer, Alice was thinking. As they turned, Alice caught side of the crooning birds and burst into a fit of giggles, collapsing against Reggie. This he enjoyed more than anything they had done that day. "This is lovely," Alice finally managed, in control of herself once again. "Shall we once more?" Alice resumed dance position. Calling back to the birds, she added, "Can you do a tango?"


End file.
